Invader Zim: Dark Future
by Nitocolus
Summary: Sequel to my DaTr/ZaGr fic, 'The Life Debt'. This story is set 10 years in the future where the characters have changed with power and Earth is ruled differently then originally intended. Not much fluff and mostly follows their kids.
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel to my IZ fic, 'Invader Zim: the Life Debt'. It is a DaTr, ZaGr, GaMr fic with some OCs in the form of their offspring. Don't like the concept? Didn't like its prequel? Don't read then. This sequel deals mostly with what the valiant and heroic characters from the last story have become with power and how their children deal with the situation. Not so much romance anymore as it is now more of an adventure fic. Sorry to disappoint.**

It's been ten years since the Battle for Earth. Ten years since the fall of the Irken Empire. Ten years since the death of Vem and Sturm. Ten years since the birth of a little Irken smeet, the offspring of the ruler of Earth, Terra Imperia Dib Membrane and his beautiful alien bride, the Irken Elite Tak 'Zimmerman'-Membrane.

Though a benevolent and fair ruler for the majority of his career, the aging Membrane (now in his early thirties) has brought the planet Earth into the age of the future. Aliens are commonplace, as are advanced technologies man had only dreamed of a few decades ago. Unfortunately, asides from the technology and the number of sentient life forms, not much has changed in the way of society. Gangs, mobs, terrorists, murderers, rapists, criminals of every shape and size run rampant in the streets of Earth, now armed with deadlier weaponry and faster vehicles thanks to the newer technologies.

As mentioned above, Dib Membrane had started off as a benevolent ruler, using the title 'King of Earth' and deciding many things on governance and treaties, appropriate military power, rights of civilians, etc. with the aide of his wife, Tak. Through it all, he also managed to raise young Vem Zimmerman-Membrane, named after a close friend to the two parents and a hero of the Battle for Earth. Slowly, however, Dib's attitude about humanity began to shift. In the beginning, everything had been so black and white: humanity was the bravest, most valourous and promising species ever and Earth needed to be protected from aliens at all costs. Then Tak came along and his perspective of aliens changed from 'threat' to 'moderately acceptable'. Then the two started dating and Dib no longer saw a difference between man and alien, even drawing parallels from his planet's history to aide in the reforms of the former-Irken Empire.

His views shifted from that black-and-white view, however, in more ways than just aliens being alright. With him seeing that aliens can be just as good as the best of humans, he began to accept that many humans could be as bad as the worst aliens. While in power, trying to be a fair and decent ruler, he began to see that any decision he made negatively affected another group and led to protests, hate mail and even bloody conflicts. Soon, Dib's view of humanity began to weather as did a small degree of his sanity. Fortunately, Tak had been with him every step of the way, their love for one another and their son keeping either one of them from purging humanity under the Membrane Global Military Forces, who are operated under strict command of an officer known as Gaz.

Gaz Membrane-'Schultzerfelt', the sister of the ruler of Earth and bride of an alien herself. Ironically, although her brother was in control of the world, he had been fighting to prevent Gaz's husband from taking over the world for the better half of their lives growing up. The Irken Invader Zim, once an egomaniacal space invader hell-bent on conquering Earth for the Irken Empire out of a misplaced sense of loyalty and patriotism. Pride, both in himself and in his planet, kept him at ends with his longtime archenemy, Dib, who also had an immense pride in himself and his planet. Eventually, the two bonded when Zim saved Dib's life. Dib later Saved Tak's life and Tak later saved Gaz's. Gaz saved everybody else's lives, and Dib eventually hacked a computer and saved the world, and then Tak managed to save Vem who ended up saving everyone, so the life debt was dropped out of confusion over who owed who.

Needless to say, the planet Earth had only changed in technology. The secret governments had been abolished as part of a thorough ex-Invader protocol. All remnants of Freemasonry, secret political societies, puppet regimes, etc. was sought out and exterminated either through executions carried out by Gaz's pride of the MGMF, the Hellpigs, or by being sent to political prison camps in the most difficult places in the world for several years. Dib stated that 'After what they did, they kind of deserved what they got'. No one disagreed, half out of agreeing and half out of a kindling fear of their once-benevolent ruler.

Gaz and her husband, Zim, are now in charge of the Membrane Global Military Forces (MGMF), once just a security force under the late Professor Membrane, they'd become an ultra-paramilitary fanatically devoted to the Membrane line. After the Battle for Earth, the MGMF was formed and placed as unofficial military power of the world, serving as both military and police force. Gaz is the fearfully-inspiring leader and Zim is… well, he's inspiring in his own way. Their child, the young girl Dizzy Membrane-Schultzerfelt, a mere year younger than her cousin, has already been put in a sort of military regime by her parents. Gaz teaches her the ways of command, morale and general hand-eye-coordination through video games, which by this time have been amped up (on a side-note, Gaz pretty much owns the video game industry) while Zim puts her through the more physical aspect of training with the help of her aunt and uncle.

Even though the MGMF has an immense human body-count in terms of manpower, the High Four (Dib, Tak, Gaz and Zim) as they've come to be called, have begun supplying each soldier with their very own robotic soldier, called R.o.D. units, short for Robots of Death. The name, not very creative, but the robots: very lethal.

The planet Earth has changed. The Membrane children and their Irken mates have changed. Technology has changed. Society? War? Death? Some things never change.

**Chapter 1 Complete, please R&R**

**Well, it feels good to get back in the DaTr/ZaGr saddle after dabbling in horribly awkward DaGr. Tried to keep that fic clean, but there's something about that couple that just… just can't stay clean. Anyways, this fic is not so much a romance fic (my apologies in advance) and there won't be as much innuendo as my previous fic, but I hope the prologue has peaked some of your interests and will have you keep reading. Please review, and thanks for reading :D**


	2. Vem and Diz

Ghosts, werewolves, vampires.

Vem frowned at the files. They were old one his father had used to work on before he turned five. Five years ago, Vem's father, the ultimate ruler of Earth, had quit studying the paranormal and discovering the species many had once proclaimed as hoaxes. Vem's father, Dib Membrane, Terra Imperia of Earth, had uncovered hundreds of undiscovered species thought to be legends before becoming a fulltime politician.

Vem's mouth contorted again. It wasn't so much politics as it was, how had Dib so smartly put it? 'The force behind politics; the physical entity behind the words'. Ever since the formal laws were written, governors put in place (all retired MGMF officers, coincidently), most actual governance and politics had been budget planning (of which 33% went to education, sciences and arts while 23% went to Defense) and war. Not 'official' wars, but just battles upon battles. It seemed like Earth was always fighting itself, no matter how much Dib was actually in control of.

Five years ago, it had gotten really intense. Irken Imperial remnants had come to Earth and begun attempts at destroying it by infiltrating the governments and militaries and staging coup after coup, seizing depots or just plain trying to assassinate people. What had started off as well-orchestrated military affairs by ex-military personnel had become full-blown terrorism and that evolved into wars within every nation between global and professional military forces for 'United Earth' and any punk with a gun or radical idealist fighting for 'Independent Earth'. Both had their flaws. United Earth was a militarist dictatorship. A benevolent militarist dictatorship, but some people just didn't care about how nice the dictators could be. On the other side of the spectrum, Independent Earth fought for independence of all nations and essentially all people. In a word, they were Anarchists in the extreme. They were disorganized rebels made up of people who hated the government in power for any number of reasons. Once the Earth Empire was overthrown, odds are the rebels would split off into their own camps and vie for power at whose ideology would rein the new world.

So all Vem could do was sigh and put the files back into place. His father had been a brilliant, caring individual with the intense desire to unlock the secrets of the world and share them with everybody in the hopes of encouraging people to do the same. Unfortunately, command had gotten to him one way or the other. Either depression had broken his caring for his fellow man or power had driven him crazy. Vem didn't like to think of either of those options.

Vem stood and dusted off his hand-me-down black coat. He liked it. It reached right down to his combat boots which were Irken standard-issue and in a dark purple shade, a gift from his mother. Vem smiled. Tak was different. She was the staple that held Dib together and yet was just as involved in the warfare and governance as his father was. Tak was in charge of intelligence and often worked with his aunt Gaz (who demanded he only call her Gaz or Sir; M'am and Aunt made her feel… old). The two were brilliant strategists and Vem had often heard stories from the officers and soldiers that often looked after him about how brave the four of them were. How Tak had inspired the Resisty, Gaz the Membrane forces, Dib the UN forces and Zim the Irken defectors.

But Vem was sick of all the war. It was so… common. Everywhere he went in their family mansion, which was more like a sci-fi futuristic-castle fully armed, guarded and staffed, people were in dress uniforms, carrying rifles and swords. Most literature in their personal library was military history, military strategies, military science, military fiction and even anti-military novels that still managed to have lots of war in them. Every vehicle was armoured. Every day he was put through Youth Corps training. That's right, the MGMF had begun recruiting children as young as ten to be in their force. Teens as young as 17 were sent out and teens as young as 17 came back in body bags.

Truly, the only pastime in his war-dominated life he enjoyed was fencing. Combat was fun, in a way, especially simulations and strategy games, but every time he played them he felt reminded of the fact that it was going to be real eventually. Fencing, however, was obsolete combat. Like archery, it was merely for sport at this point in time. So, it had that chivalry and glamour of warfare, but without the idea that you were training to kill people. It was just good, wholesome fun.

That's not to say Vem did not partake of other entertainments. He managed to find comedy films unrelated to war, classic romantic literature and science books unrelated to war, and even took up his uncle's hobby of painting. Vem's art work was more realistic than Zim's, however, as Zim's work was… some how real yet surreal at the same time.

And so Vem walked down the hallway of their fortress. He approached the command room, a large hexagonal room dedicated to military command and strategy. Both his parents and his aunt and uncle were there arguing about something. He couldn't make total sense of it, but something about 'Irk' and 'dealing with terrorists'. He felt a presence behind him that made his spine clench up and feel incredibly cold. The presence was familiar and he turned around.

"Oh, hello Diz." Vem addressed his cousin. Diz stood rigidly with the same no-nonsense look Gaz always carried. To most people she appeared an uncaring child, but to people who new her, like Vem, they could pick up and read the trace emotions on her face. She was human, like her mother, and had purple hair that she kept short, so short in fact that it didn't go more than an inch past her ears. It still curved in that peculiar Gaz-ish way, forming a small set of mandibles that framed her face. She wore triangular prescription sunglasses and a black uniform with purple tiger stripes across it. Vem often hoped she'd wear something with a little more emotion or originality, but Diz had been raised a soldier and it still stuck with her at 9.

"Hello, cousin Vem. Spying on my parents, or yours?" Diz asked. Vem scoffed. "I was not spying! I came here to see if Mom or Dad wanted to hang out, maybe watch a movie, but now I see they're busy… Do you know what they're talking about?" Vem asked. Diz could read lips, a trait she picked up from her advanced pre-training with her parents. It was inevitable that the child of an ex-Invader and the supreme officer of the MGMF was going to be a soldier before 10.

Diz merely watched the grouping of adults for a few moments and raised her eyebrows slightly in interest. Vem raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "They seem to be talking about an extremist presence in the galaxy, a new Irken Empire, that's trying to seize power on Irk and conquer the galaxy again. Not too surprising, really." Diz explained. Vem gasped. "But, why? From what I heard, life sucked in the Irken Empire!" He asked.

Diz shrugged and began to pace. Vem sighed. She was going to monologue again, an annoying trait she picked up from her father. "Because Man and Irken are more similar than you could think. It's not only in physical anatomy, but in personality and society as well. Regardless of my species' proud history of evolving and creating multiple ideologies, religions, beliefs, and the like, no matter which device of our creation is chosen to govern us and for us to live under, it always reverts back to one thing: Empire.

"Greece started off as independent states and then a single democratic state. What happened to the democracy? It reverted back to empire. The United States of America started off as a democratic republic. What happened to it? It became the single largest and most powerful militarist empire in world history. Likewise could be said of the USSR. You see, no matter what path our species takes it always leads to wars and empire.

"Your species, on the other hand, never tried other governments because it had already conquered its entire planet under empire and no one could question how effective it was under the right leaders or they were to afraid to question how effective it was under the wrong leaders. Only now are they trying democracy and it's killing them. They're at each other's throats, raising arms, attempting to bring back the empire. Even the ones who were poor and abused during imperial reign are sick of all the bureaucracy and red tape and pacifism. Just like Man, Irken is a species that loves war, except unlike Man they are open with it. Man tries to keep it hidden, but in 15,000 years of history we've only had 200 years of peace altogether."

Vem yawned as she wrapped up her speech. He was perfectly familiar with the fact both humanity and Irkens were obsessed with war. For the gods' sake, they were both being trained as soldiers and officers! Still, Diz had a talent with words, which was odd considering Gaz rarely talked and Zim talked too much. Vem figured Diz was a balance between the two.

"Ah, my speech was boring?" Diz asked. "No, it's just I've heard it before." Vem responded, standing up and dusting his coat off again. "Really? I don't recall using that one…" Diz put a finger to her cheek and tried to think back. "No, you never spoke it. I just picked up on what you said from studying the history of my heritages." Vem explained.

Diz nodded and approached her cousin. She studied his off-magenta eyes to see if he was lying and then took a step back. "Well, we should probably be off then. What did you want to do today?" Diz asked Vem who shrugged. "Why ask? I choose, it's fencing, chess or archery; you choose it's hardcore video games or obstacle courses. Isn't there something we both like to do?" He asked. Diz tapped her cheek with a black-leather-gloved hand. "RTS?" She asked.

Vem smiled. RTS, or Real-Time-Strategy, was a video game genre they liked. Unlike first-person-shooter games, they got to be in command of forces among other things depending on the game. Diz's mother, Gaz, had taken over 70% of the video game industry and ordered them to create the perfect RTS for military-political training. It might not have been perfect, but what they came up with was Diz and Vem's favourite RTS game: World War. The name was not too creative, but it definitely matched the game. A game reviewer stated it was 'like the _Age of Empires_ franchise got blasted into the modern era and put on a global scale.' This was more of less accurate of the game.

Vem led the way to the fort's strategy testing room. It was set up as a large grouping of individual refurbished cubicles with some of the most amazing gaming computers ever. Each computer ran on through a giant server for the castle's intranet, allowing officers-in-training to play and test out new strategies. There wasn't even internet on the computers: just intranet.

Diz sat at one cubicle and Vem on another. They began their own little game of WW. There was a faction list where you got to choose your side. Each side had their own perks and disadvantages. There were the Militants, the Rebels, the Unionists, the Techno League, and the Necromancers. The various factions created a sort of fantasy and unrealism for the player while still allowing tactics to be parallel with real-life engagements.

Diz always chose the Militants except when she tried out other sides for weaknesses. Vem chose the Techno League, as he usually did. He'd try other factions, but he especially like the look and feel of the Techno League. The Militants advantages were simple: benefits to the military aspect of that side. The disadvantage was in society. People were often not happy under the Militant faction and thus more prone to defect or slack in their work, which often led to decreases in production. The Techno League had an advantage in researching skills and producing better quality equipment. The disadvantage was a slight pacifist nature that led to disadvantages in military.

So, the two children sat and played their match. Vem quickly began researching and upgrading his government while Diz built up her military forces and defenses. After that, Vem began to build up military forces while Diz advanced her technology. During this time, Diz began to attack Vem's side. It was a sad thing, really. Vem's nation was defenseless since he had just begun building a military while Diz's military was becoming more advanced and was of immense size. Vem lost, rather quickly.

He sighed. "Don't you ever try to win by peaceful means?" He asked. Diz scoffed. "There is no peace. Only war. It's the one truth, the only truth." She replied. Vem frowned with a tad of pity and actual sadness. Oh, how he wished his cousin could see there was more to life than war, but as he had seen, war seemed the only positive path. Civilian life had perks, namely not getting shot at, but everyone had their own opinion and no knowledge. Everyone was so stuck-up even though they had done nothing. Military personnel, though, had a certain code about them. They seemed wiser, having seen both the best and worst of man, having pushed themselves past their physical, mental and spiritual boundaries… As much as Vem detested war, he had to admit it made a lot of good people. It made bad people too, but the majority of warriors he knew around the castle were all good, wise people.

Still, peace would be so nice. Like the times of several Tallest before Miyuki, or the Age of Enlightenment and the Renaissance. Times of scientific and artistic advancement when civilians didn't seem self-righteous and all-deserving, but actual benefits to humanity. Vem shook his head. Thinking so negatively of civilians? He really needed to hang around different people besides the MGMF personnel. They were starting to change his way of thinking.

"Well, good match then. I'm going to go to the archery range to get my mind off of it." Vem chuckled. Diz shrugged. "Suit yourself; I'm off to go learn how to maintain an R.o.D. unit." She said. Vem perked a nonexistent eyebrow. "R.o.D. unit?" He asked. Diz nodded. "Robot of Death unit." She explained. Vem nodded. Robots. He loved robots, just like his mother and his aunt.

So the two walked off to the R.o.D. unit maintenance course.

**Chapter 2 Complete. Please R&R**

**So end chapter 2. As you can see, Vem and Diz are like polar opposites. Isn't that odd? They hang out and do all this stuff together, but they're so different from one another. I know a few friends like that, lol.**


	3. The Irkens

Tak tapped her fingers together nervously. The proposal was intriguing to the say the least. She sat at the table with Zim, Skoodge, Bob, Tenn and Sizz-lor, all Irken defectors and mostly ex-Invaders. They'd received several propositions like this one before and always denied them, but lately it was beginning to look like a good idea…

She shook her head. "What would Vem think of us now..?" She thought out loud. Zim growled. "True. Vem was our friend, even closer than that. I'm sure he'd be against the offer." He agreed. The others slowly nodded agreement. "Still," Sizz-lor ventured, "he's been dead awhile… a lot has changed in ten years." This put everyone back into deep thought.

Tak thought back to the debate with Dib and Gaz she had been apart of a few hours ago. Tak and Zim had explained about the offers and about the situation on Irk, but Dib and Gaz had surprisingly agreed on the matter: solve the problems on Earth first and don't negotiate with terrorists. Tak sighed. It wasn't terrorists they were dealing with though; it was a second empire attempting to bring back the glory days of strict rule, scientific advancement, and simple, straightforward society and government.

What was worse was the fact much of Earth's problems stemmed directly from the Irken Empire's collapse and their attempt to rise again. A lot of Irken Imperials hated to see the Tallest surrender and hated the SIR unit that was in charge of the planet. Above all they hated the embarrassment of losing and the pacifism. So, many of them took the defeat personally and moved to Earth to overthrow the planet that overthrew their empire.

Needless to say, Earth has never had a history of stability. The Battle for Earth was probably the only thing that brought the world to general peace and that only lasted a few years. Now was yet another eternal state of war in Man's history. So, what to do?

"I think we should pay Irk a visit." Tenn stated, "Just to hear them out, of course." Tak narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion. Tenn had been an Irken Invader for several years before getting a bad order of SIR units and having to be rescued by Zim and Skoodge. After that, the Tallest pretty much treated her as just another grunt, regardless of Invader status. Eventually, infuriated by the lack of respect and dignity given to her, she took Skoodge's offer to join the Resisty. Tak, probably out of a sense of either jealousy or catty, conflicting nature, always suspected Tenn of harboring desires of being a respected Irken militant. Her supremacist attitude she sometimes admitted didn't help either.

Before Tak could question her motives, Tenn's mate, Bob, spoke up in agreement. Tak rolled her eyes at the unsurprising gesture. The two had met up in the Resisty, as Tak had been told, in a typical lowly table-drone meets ex-Invader elitist sort of thing. Typical romance story. Ever since, they always seemed to agree on everything, much to Tak's chagrin.

"I say Tenn's got the right idea on this. Might as well hear them out, and I mean, it'd be nice to see our homeworld again." Bob explained. Tak and Zim looked up in surprise from their thoughts. Taking their kids to a war-torn planet? Then again, Earth was no better. Plus, they'd be guests and delegates, treated well and well-guarded.

The two shook their heads to clear out their simultaneous thought. "It's obvious they'd try to kill us if we disagree. It's too much of a tactical risk and we're too involved in the Earthling hierarchy." Tak stated. Skoodge shrugged. "I don't know… Might be nice. We don't even know these people that took power; they could be kind-hearted souls for all we know." He explained. Zim scratched his head. "Actually, I think it would do Diz and Vem good to show them the planet of our heritage… Earth can handle itself without us for a few days." He agreed.

Tak gaped at him. "Firstly, Vem is my son." She hissed and Zim cleared his throat nervously, "Secondly, this planet is in borderline anarchy! And thirdly and lastly, how would Dib and Gaz react to this? They'd freak out, Zim!" Zim narrowed his eyes at Tak. "Listen, _Tak_," he shot back, "it's only for a few weeks! Who are you to deny your son a chance to see your homeworld? To see our glorious heritage built there?"

Tak grew silent for a moment, her eyes still narrowed threateningly and filled with a slight tinge of disgust. "There is no glory there. Only a history of oppression and war and death." Zim shook his head. "And is this planet any different?" He asked quietly. Tak looked away from Zim and the room stayed silent.

After awhile Zim spoke up. "Alright, then we'll put it to a vote. All for visiting Irk and seeing what this new regime is like," raising his voice, he added, "with a proper contingent of bodyguards, of course, raise your hand." Skoodge, Sizz-lor, Zim, Bob and Tenn all raised their hands. "And all against?" Zim asked softly. Tak raised her hand and glared at Zim.

"Alright, we'll go. But we're only taking the kids if Dib and Gaz agree." She spat. Zim smirked and matched her glare. "Deal." Was the last word on the subject.

**Chapter 3 Completed, please R&R**

**Well, sorry for the few-days wait and the short (exceptionally short) chapter; I've been hanging out with friends and having a hard time figuring out how this one should go. Eventually I decided it'd be short and kind of vague, just because people 'love' to be left in the dark and kept guessing.**


	4. The Humans

Dib sat at his throne. He wore a finely-pressed black uniform with dark blue cuffs and a dark blue, tight collar. There were gold and platinum adornments and medals on his chest. Atop his head sat a stylized golden crown that looked futuristic, a large gem sitting at the front. He had a black overcoat with epaulettes resting on his shoulders. A pair of finely-pressed black pants with blue stripes running down them and a pair of finely-polished jackboots completed the ensemble. Regardless of the impressive get-up, nothing could mask the sorrow and weathering in his eyes.

Command of the planet he had once so dearly loved had become a nightmare. Thanks to command, he had grown even further away from his fellow man while all the while seeing the very worst they could do. There was so much evil and almost no good news and what was worse was the fact Dib could not remember it any different in the past. What had he been defending for so long? What pride was there in defending his species?

Still, he managed to look rather young. Being taken care of since his command, Dib's face stayed smooth and staying inside had kept him pale. His face was usually cleanly shaved, except on days like today when a five o'clock shadow was yet another sign of his misery. He still managed to have the perfect Membrane scythe slick back over the crown.

Tak had just approached him about taking their kids to Irk to meet up with rebellious forces attempting to overthrow the planet and get it back to Imperial standards, rather than a democratic republic led by a reprogrammed SIR unit. Needless to say, it had ended in a heated argument. Dib now sat alone in his throne room, two rows of suits of armour running down both sides.

With a groan, Dib got up and went to go consult with several of his advisors; old classmates from skool that managed to get into his hierarchy. After a few moments, they were all seated at a conference table. Zita, one of his science advisors; Torque, an advisor on military affairs yet not as clever or reliable as Gaz; Brian, an officer in Tak's intelligence hierarchy; and Poonchy, an advisor on civil affairs.

Zita wore a typical Membrane Labs white lab coat over her usually purple garbs while Torque wore a standard MGMF uniform: deep blue with black knee and elbow pads and a black vest. Brian simply wore a grey suit and black shades with Tak's insignia in purple on his left arm. Gaz on the other hand wore a black uniform with purple skulls on either arm and a studded belt with an energy blade handing from it. There was no gold trimmings, no epaulettes or dress cords, no medals; just simple and dark, just the way Gaz liked her outfits.

The irony was that aside from Zita and Brian they antagonized him, even as he was the de facto ruler of Earth. Actually, all of them used to antagonize him during skool, but Zita had become a good family friend of the Membranes and Zim, not to mention Dib's ex-girlfriend. Brian had become a good friend of Tak's and Dib often wondered exactly what had happened to him in skool. Brian had disappeared at the hands of Ms. Bitters and wasn't seen again until he was mysteriously announced as an officer of Tak's intelligence agency. Torque, well, he was just a weightlifter Army brat that carried over from the U.S. Army to the MGMF where he became a 'puppet' officer of Gaz. She had a thing about using idiots to relay brilliant strategies. Gaz was also present, but reserved as usual.

"As you might have heard, Tak and Zim, two of our most trusted military, political and intelligence officers, want to go to a warzone on Irk to discuss new government manners with a dangerous neo-Imperial regime." Dib stated. Gaz scoffed. "We don't know if they're dangerous yet." She stated, Torque nodding agreement like an obedient servant. "But the SIR placed in charge has stated time and time again that they present a danger." Dib explained. Brian and Gaz exchanged looks. "Well, Sir, the SIR unit has a tendency to overreact, a side effect of its reprogramming." Brian explained, "It's very possible the SIR unit has misinterpreted their actions. However, intelligence does suggest they possess surprising numbers and supplies."

Dib looked towards Gaz for confirmation and she nodded. He slipped his head into his hands in embarrassment. He'd been an ass about this. He looked up when he felt a female's hand on his back for comfort. He assumed it was Zita's, but was surprised to see it was Gaz. "It's alright. I'm not too hot about letting my spouse take our only child out to a warzone either, but warzones can be pretty easygoing. Not only that, but they're trained." She explained.

Dib sighed. "So, what you're saying is we should let them go..?" He asked. Gaz nodded and gave a slight smile, something she had rarely done her whole life. Dib smiled back weakly. "Alright, then; let's tell them and then see them off." Dib rose but Zita let out a slight 'ahem'.

"Zita? You've been awfully quiet this whole meeting, what do you have to add?" Dib asked sincerely. Zita looked up. "Oh, well it's nothing really… But if you two are concerned for your children's health and the health of your loved ones, I have a very promising medical expert on human anatomy that's also an Irken. He was also an ex-invader, so I'm sure he'll be accepted as a tag-along." She offered.

Dib and Gaz exchanged similar smirks. "Excellent." He said, "Contact him and we'll see our friends and loves off, then." Dib ordered turning and walking off with Gaz to go tell their spouses the news.

**Chapter 4 Completed, Please R&R**

**And so we're introduced to the ageing Membrane children. They got a costume change :D**


	5. The Journey to Irk Begins

Dib kissed Tak farewell and gave Vem a hug. "Be sure to tell me all about it." He told the two of them. Tak smiled while Vem had an awkward smile that showed mixed feelings. "We will, don't worry." Tak assured him.

Gaz, meanwhile, was walking rigidly with her daughter in similar step. Zim was waiting for them with several satchels and bags on him. "Gaz-flower, are all these emergency supplies and last resort weapons necessary? I mean, we're on a diplomatic mission!" He stressed. Gaz looked at him. "I thought you loved weapons. Besides, one should always be prepared when going to face an unknown entity and I'm just going to guess that the only defense you brought with you was…" Gaz couldn't even finish her statement as Gir and MiMi ran in between them, giggling electronically as they chased a fluttering butterfly. "…Gir?" She finished and Zim sighed.

"Alright, so Zim shall take these extra 'precautions' that you talk about. Still, I am positive that we can handle ourselves. I am ZIM! And Diz is the offspring of the single greatest human on this not-so-terrible ball of dirt." Zim cooed. Gaz softly punched him in his arm and then gave him a kiss goodbye. "Don't wipe out your species again. It'll look bad." She said. Zim blew a raspberry in response to her joke.

"Diz, take care of yourself and if you can, keep your father out of trouble." Gaz hugged the nine-year-old child. "Of course, mother." Diz responded, almost mechanically. "That's a good girl." Gaz said, standing up and walking back to where Dib, Zita and their Saurian friend Larz were standing. Zim followed Diz onto the transport and looked back with Tak and Vem at their human counterparts who were waving farewell. He also looked behind him as the door closed, analyzing the medic both Gaz and Dib had recommended.

Ex-Invader El, a female Irken with round, scarlet eyes. Tak had heard Tenn mutter something about her being one of the last Irken Invaders to hold out. Apparently she was apart of the battle on the Massive and decided to be a medic after treating the wounds of her fallen comrades. Plus, she never liked her circular eyes…

Still, El was surprising silent for the beginning portion of the trip. She'd just sit at her seat, rummaging through supplies in her medical cache and occasionally peek over at either Zim or Tak, her expression like that of a hawk analyzing their prey. It didn't help that El had a beaklike face. Still, she seemed to have come prepared for both Irken and human medical treatment.

Tak left Vem to play with his cousin and the two childish robots. She nodded subtly towards MiMi, who gave a salute and a flash of red before going back to being childish. Tak still had a sort of instinctive, overly-protective mother's charm for Vem and didn't want to take any chances. Zim, who was fiddling with the overlapping and all-too-numerous straps and satchels that he was tangled in, stopped Tak and asked where she was headed.

"I'm going up to the pilots and asking how long it will take to get to Irk." She stated. Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "But, you designed half of the ships on Earth… Shouldn't you already know how long it will take this transport to get there?" He asked. Tak shrugged. "I just like to hear them say it." She responded. She continued on her way after Zim shrugged and returned to fiddling with the straps of his bags.

Tak passed several sleeping chambers and a dining area on the way to the pilots' cabin. It wasn't a large ship, but it was fairly sized and comfortable; an old, smaller troop transport ship from the invasion of the Massive that had been renovated to be more comfortable for V.I.P. trips across the stars. The bridge had been converted into an observation deck and in case of emergencies could be turned into a tactical command room and blast shielded. Tak finally reached the pilots' cabin.

The pilots were human, to Tak's surprise. A quick glance at their patches and she smiled. Hellpigs. Gaz's elite unit of special force warriors in the MGMF; studying every aspect of warfare and knowing no less than three martial arts as well as how to fence in case they were left armed with only their long knives or resorted to using a bayoneted rifle as a sword. They were trained to resist minor poisons without a gas mask as well as each one being certified to pilot various vehicles and operate various weapons. Above all, each one was fanatically devoted to the Membranes and Gaz in particular. They stared at their control panels, 100% focused on their jobs. Robotic.

"How long until we reach our destination?" She asked in her most respectful and commanding tone. The captain replied in an equally well-disciplined tone. "4 weeks with the newer engines our engineers have installed, Sir." He said. Tak raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the 'Sir', but shrugged it off after remembering it was standard practice in the Hellpigs. She nodded and told them 'as you were' before walking back the way she came.

…

Vem was laughing and dancing around with the two SIR units. Gir was singing a jingle about tacos while MiMi danced around with a ribbon. Diz stood a few feet away and shifted her gaze from Vem and the SIRs to her father who was still struggling with the straps of his bags. She wordlessly rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses.

Vem had quit dancing. "Diz, why don't you play along with us?" He asked. Diz, still standing as rigid as ever, merely stared coldly at her cousin. "What is it you are doing, exactly?" She asked. Vem shrugged. "Just dancing and having fun. You know, Diz? _Fun_. The thing children are supposed to have." He said sarcastically. "And the purpose of it is..?" Diz asked. Vem sighed. "It's a psychological and emotional relief to ease the mind and spirit, allowing healthy mental and emotional development as well as building useful social skills and letting artistic creativity flourish." He explained in the most mundane and sophisticated way he could. If fun-loving and obviousness couldn't reach Diz, a mechanical dictionary definition would.

Both Zim and Diz's eyes widened in surprise as Gir and MiMi went silent in awe. "I… I guess fun would be… proper to keep a soldier's psyche… nominal." Diz admitted, unprepared for the sudden knowledge. Vem smiled and invited her to play checkers or chess. He'd start with thinking, light-strategy games and work back from there. Gir and MiMi returned to dancing and singing as Zim returned to the bothersome straps.

By rest shift, Diz had beaten Vem 4-3 out of 7 matches and Zim finally got the bags untangled. Diz went to sleep to catch her regular 6 hours. Vem argued that 8 was optimal for human growth, but Diz growled and told him that fun was enough 'optimal growing' for her that day. Vem shrugged it off and sat in a lounge room with his uncle and watched the stars pass through a viewport.

Tak found the two of them and sat down with them. "Mom, what's Irk like?" Vem asked after a while of watching the stars pass by. Tak sat back and reminisced. "It's large, but the days are shorter than on Earth. It's really, really purple and pink. That's because of a special power coating the planet that's a great source of energy and…" She trailed off.

"Weapons." Zim finished with a zipper-toothed grin. Vem looked back and forth between them. "Weapons?" He asked. Tak nodded. "Irk had been the most militarized planet in the cosmos. The survival rate and enlistment rate were nearly synonymous. Those of us that didn't serve (what few that there were) became servants and drones for little amounts of monies." Tak explained. "Monies?" Vem asked. "Our Empire's, er, ex-Empire's currency." Tak explained.

Vem took the information in. He knew Irk was a militant world, so much that it even put Earth to shame. Still, he had hoped that at least part of his heritage was peaceful. "The one truth." He muttered under his breath, so quietly that his mother and uncle assumed it was a sigh.

War; the one truth. Both histories agreed. And that was just sad.

**Chapter 5 Completed, please R&R**

**I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to write, heh heh.**


	6. Viewing the Galaxy

"We can't possibly let this happen."

"Do we have a choice?"

"We do, brother… We can have the Earth-dwellers stop them!"

"Ha! How do you propose that?"

"A few events leading up to the Irken warmongers incurring the wrath of the Earth-dwellers and their allies. The warmongers will not only be stopped from their conquering; they'll be wiped out as to never let it happen again!"

"Wiped out? An entire world, nay, an entire _species_? Brother, can you be _that_ cruel?"

"I'd rather wipe out a single species than have them wipe all of the rest out. And I intend to make due on that thought, whether you like it or not."

"This is madness, brother. Murder of the worst kind."

"This is total war! It's all the two species are good for! They both deserve this fate!"

"…"

"Oh, don't be so sentimental brother. It's happening as we speak; the wheels are in motion."

"You're… heartless."

…

Vem stared at the viewports. They showed fantastic nebulae and star systems passing by, but at a slowed down rate so one could study them in relative detail before they sped past. Actually, they were still looking at galaxies near the Milky Way when they were at least three times as far away.

Tak and Zim had departed to speak with El a few hours earlier, leaving Vem alone with nothing but the universe passing by. Simply beautiful. He felt the room chill slightly and without even looking up he spoke. "Isn't breathtaking, Diz?"

Diz, not the least bit surprised at her cousin's sixth sense, stood in the doorway and watched the stars pass by. "It is something to think about, I suppose." She said with an almost bored tone. A spectacular nebula was passed, the speed of it growing outward and moving, the colours dancing in a fantastic display of light, the star dust glittering and twinkling was displayed in perfect clarity on the viewport. Diz felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight.

"It is rather amazing." She said with more intrigue as she moved into the room and sat adjacent to Vem. Vem's gaze slowly drifted from the viewport to Diz. She had pale, flawless skin with a light-green tinge to it that she inherited from her father. She needed to wear prescription sunglasses, an inherited trait from her grandfather and uncle, Vem's father.

"What is it with you and war?" Vem asked. Diz looked over from the viewport to Vem. "Pardon?" She asked. "Why are you so obsessed with war?" Vem clarified. Diz sighed at this question. Vem asked it all too often. "My father is an Irken Invader. My mother is in charge of our planetary defense force. My uncle is the emperor of the planet and my aunt is an intelligence officer. I was raised in a bunker full of soldiers and officers. I was raised by those soldiers and officers often. For the majority of my childhood, what I can remember, I was taught weapon maintenance, physical conditioning and training, pain resistance, how to resist tear gas, tactical analysis and basic military strategy. War's all I know, Vem."

Vem's antennae drooped. "But, I've been through all those things as well. Yet, I have time to look up at the stars, to read classical literature or science books or peruse through dad's old labs. I know more about robotics than how to maintain an R.o.D. unit. I see other cultures and languages as more than just targets for integration and espionage. I play strategy games for fun. Why is war all you do? You have free time on your hands that could be used for something so much better. Together, we could, I don't know, build miracles that help the world and make people happy. We could inspire our people's again; inspire them to dream again and to work towards that goal and to build and study and create. We could inspire love instead of hate, science instead of war, life instead of death. So why do you devote all your free time to war?" He countered.

Diz growled in agitation. "Perhaps because our species is weak. Humanity is flawed to the core. Every one of them has their own ideas on how things should be run. In a true democracy, there'd be so much red tape that nothing would get done. In a capitalist society, money is king and eventually debt becomes so high all around that it takes forever to pay everyone back. In communism, everyone is equal and thus uninspired with their wages and jobs; there's no point in promotion either in prestige or wages. In an empire, however, you have one leader. You have a man or woman that changes the world, makes all the hard decisions, and is worshipped by legions of fanatical soldiers regardless of how those decisions might turn out. We want to be ruled over. We want war. We want death. In a psychological sense, humanity as a whole is a suicidal race. That, Vem, is why I devote myself to war. Anything else is just a short-lived, misguided fantasy."

Vem's mouth went slack in a combination of pity, sorrow and surprise. Both he and his cousin weren't even in their teens and knew the inner workings of politics, military science, various sciences and history. For a minute he was proud of that, but then ashamed of how they both squandered such hard-endowed talents. He was also heartbroken that his cousin's childhood had been taken. Sure she had the free time to play, but her innocence and integrity, her capacity to dream, had vanished. That usually happened as a teenager at earliest.

They sat in silence for a little bit. "Why do you still dream?" Diz asked after awhile. Vem's antennae flicked in concentration towards the question. "Well?" Diz asked. "I suppose I dream, because that's the other part of humanity. It's what drives us forward… what keeps us from that dark place. When we focus on space, the oceans, the environments, medicine… we accomplish so much more than thousands of years of war. Decades devoted to crumbling empires. A simple space race to create a lasting friendship between nations. Yet, in some cases, there needs to be violence and our skill at war comes in handy. Thousands of years of class indifference, low wages and overall overworking. A simple decade of revolution showed the world what happens when you treat workers poorly and paved the way for benefits and minimum wages worldwide. One has to dream to build, build to inspire people, and inspire people to dream. It's a magical circle, I guess…" He explained as best he could.

Diz nodded slowly. "Maybe I could study something other than war in my free time. Any recommendations?" She asked. "I want to follow dad's work into looking for undiscovered life, so I read up on biology and animal behaviour. I even attended a seminar on botany by our godmother, Zita." Vem explained. Diz sat back and looked at the viewport.

"Many of those nebulae and galaxies are just being born or are just born… New galaxies, new worlds, new potential for life, correct?" Diz asked. Vem nodded. "I want to study life on other worlds… Like what you want to do, but on a larger scale. It seems… intriguing. Always something new, the scenery changes and who knows what use some life might be to the galaxy." She looked over and her mouth twisted oddly with some difficulty. Vem almost laughed yet almost cried as he realized she was trying to give a smile, a function she had forgotten aside from smirks.

Diz sat back and watched with a sort of wonder in her shaded eyes at the new worlds forming. "Maybe we can get away from the wars and politics on our homeworld… Escape to a world devoted to pacifism or science, like the Saurians, or just start a scientific colony on a new world or moon, like a global Antarctica." She ventured. Vem nodded slowly, liking the idea of escaping the wars, and training and constant infighting and usurping of a political life. "That's a dream, Diz. That's a dream…" He said.

"Dreaming feels nice." She said softly.

**Chapter 6 Completed, please R&R**

**I was inspired to write this after a few weeks of thinking it over. What did I want to do with my life? I'd ask that often. I often wanted to be a revolutionary and start-up a Marxist revolution to overthrow corrupted governments. The main problem with that was it was too much politics and eventual bloodshed that I'd be disillusioned before it was through. Second I wanted to create my own empire and try to unite the world that way, either having citizens join by claiming the land they live on for my empire, or just take land by force. Problems with that were obviously the bloodshed I'd eventually regret, and the power going to my head. Also, problems with both ideas were on how to go about starting them.**

**So, I thought long and hard about what was one future I've seen time and time again that could inspire me. Moving to other worlds. Colonization of planets. So, I remembered looking it up a few months back and found the Mars Society, headed by Robert Zubrin with branches in North America and Europe, covering several of the most space-faring nations. They come up with plans for America (or any nation, really, since it's an international group and philosophy) to travel to Mars and set up environmental domes for millions of dollars rather than billions. They mostly deal with coming up with plans and funding tests for eco-dome designs in extreme conditions like Antarctica or other deserts. If I remember correctly, the plan is to have an eco-dome fly up with robots to set it up, have the robots create fuel from chemical components in the atmosphere, return the fuel to the ship and have it return to Earth to pick up another eco-dome and the first humans. By the time they arrive, the first eco-dome should be ready and the humans can tend to the first. To process is repeated until there is a large expansion of eco-domes across the planet and thus the capacity for a large colony on Mars. There are other, more in-depth plans, of course.**

**Anyways, I am a big fan of this idea and love the concept of human colonization of planets. I ordered a book by Robert Zubrin on how and why we can and should colonize Mars and I am studying Astrobiology in the hopes of eventually being able to work on planetary-habitation projects.**

**I'd just like you readers to 1) pardon this way too long ending and 2) look up the Mars Society on Google and visit their website and read up on it. I mean, I can't be the only IZ fan to be geek-ing out over the concept of inhabiting other worlds, right?**

**So yeah, next chapter upload will be soon…**


	7. Irk's Fate

The transport descended to Irk with little to no turbulence. Diz and Vem sat patiently in the entrance bay with their respective parents and El. Vem's antennae twitched with anxiety and anticipation. Diz appeared outwardly unfazed, but was secretly excited to be taking a step offworld for the first time.

Tak and Zim held their breath as the hatch opened and a dim, purple-pink glow filled the cabin. It was dimmer than sunlight, but only by a little in this region of the planet. Tak and Zim led their children out onto the planet's surface where an impressively-dressed Irken general (at least that's what his uniform, rank pins and medals made him out to be), greeted them as an honour guard of twenty Irken Elites stood by in dress uniform (virtually identical to normal uniform, but 'shinier' with buckles, medals and some silver-purple trim).

"Ah, the great Irkens Tak and Zim, as well as El! This is quite a treat, indeed!" The general said with a calming smile. He had purple eyes and long antennae that moved infrequently and wore a long coat with the collar unbuttoned and facing down as large lapels. "I am Imperial-General Tolk." He introduced himself.

Tak examined him further. He wore typical Irken dress under the coat and had a power sword in a ceremonial sheath. "Good to meet you, General. We are Irken representatives from Earth, as I am sure you know. We graciously accept your invitation on two conditions, if we might be so bold." Tak ventured, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. The General nodded. "Of course, of course!" Tolk said, "Anything at all, just name it."

"First, we'd like a tour of our world. It's been dreadfully long since we've last seen this place and we would like out children to see their heritage." Tak explained. Tolk looked towards Vem and Diz. "It is a very proud heritage, yes. Especially now after the reforms, I suppose." He agreed to the condition. "Secondly, we'd like to get down to the business at hand, but we do not want to bore our children. If you'd be so kind to escort them and El somewhere…" Tak began.

Tolk smiled and raised a gloved hand. "Say no more, Madame Tak. Your children and Madame El will be taken under the care of our best and most agreeable men and taken to one of our safer districts. We have theatres that show good, Irken cultural and historical films at their request. Are you familiar with the works of the Irken cinema artist, Atrium?" Tolk asked. Tak smiled brightly in remembrance of his films. "Of course, he was a genius." She said. Zim shrugged. "A lot of it didn't make sense to me, but Irken culture is Irken culture…"

"Very well. Sev, Ded; be so kind as to escort these three to the Irken Imperial Theatres, if you would." Tolk called over to two Irkens out of the honour guard. The first, Sev, was a slim and tall Irken with several scars on his face, yet his eyes were a bright scarlet, fierce with loyalty. The next was shorter and of normal girth for his size. He looked his namesake, paler green than most and with dull scarlet eyes and a sort of grim expression about him. Sev asked Diz, Vem and El to kindly follow them.

Tolk returned his attention to Tak and Zim. "As you said, 'straight to business', then?" He gestured for them to follow. Tak and Zim put on their professional faces and followed the general. He took them into the slighted ruins of a city. There were numerous Irkens darting about, cleaning rubble and reconstructing much of the architecture. Tak noted there were no SIRs in sight and mentioned it to Zim. Zim in response looked around. "Where are Gir and MiMi? I didn't see them exit the ship." Zim asked. Tak shrugged. "I'm sure they'll show up soon. They're probably breaking something onboard right now." She assured him. Zim chuckled in response.

"As you can see, the fighting has been only moderately destructive in some areas. This is two weeks of repair after we took this city." Tolk pointed out the purple dome-like buildings, "Some areas a worse, like the Slums which weren't in the best of conditions when we took them, and some are better, like the Imperial Theatres. Landmark or historical areas, like museums and statues, are taken with the utmost care, regardless of Irkens lost. Fortunately, under the brilliant leadership of my lieutenants and other officers in our force, we don't lose many Irkens."

They got into a hover car that looked like a newer model of a Spittle Runner but cut in half with the canopy shifted so as to protect passengers from wind and weather. There were also more seats in the hover car. Tak and Zim took their seats at the back while the General took the reversed seat in front of them so as to face them. "This is our military Spittle Cruiser. It can reach an altitude of 100 meters. Might I say that Terrans have a great measuring system? It's quite easy to remember. But I digress. As you can see, much of the city is almost completely repaired. The combat here was difficult due to our enemies, but once we destroyed the SIR command console for the area and sought out the command drones and what few resistance fighters that were left, we pretty much gained the entire city at the cost of less than thirty Irken soldiers."

"And what have you done with the prisoners, Tolk?" Tak asked, dropping the titles for a moment with a tinge of accusation in her tone. "Oh, well we operate by the Federal POW Treaty, of course. Interrogation and fair imprisonment with three square meals a day. Conditions are better than their prisons for us." He explained. Tak returned her gaze to the city. She'd been to this district once or twice. It was an important city, a capital city and point of economic and industrial interest to the Irkens, be them Imperial or Federal.

"I am to understand your forces attempted a military coup after your SIR leader created a law you weren't particularly fond of?" She asked. "Yes M'am. Sol took away all the SIRs across the planet and made them the new policing force instead of Irkens. Several military officials, I included, as well as political and social members beseeched him to revoke the law, but he only argued that Irken forces were 'inefficient' as was the rest of the populace. I think it was the way he phrased it that encouraged us to do what we did."

Tak nodded slowly. "Your SIR leader is named Sol?" Zim asked. Tolk nodded. "It has mixed meanings. For one, it means 'Sun' in several languages, so we figured it fit because everything seems to center around him. But we actually nicknamed him it as an acronym and he took it as his honest name. Sol: **S**upreme **O**ver**l**ord." Tolk explained.

"So, he gained sentient thought and was using it to seize power from your military." Zim thought out loud. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fighting in the distance. The Spittle Cruiser came to a stop atop a hill with an overview of an industrial capital the likes of which Zim and Tak had never seen on any Irken world other than Industria or Factoria.

The complex was immense, nearly as large as the city they'd passed through. Smokestacks, some larger in diameter than an entire house, others taller than a skyscraper, all rose out of the complex belching flame and thick, black smoke. Tolk sighed.

"That is the objective we've been working towards." He explained. "What is it?" Zim asked. "That is Smeltery 26. It's one of thirty on this planet, the older ones being even larger. It produces SIRS and lately SIR weapons and vehicles. Already the thing's created seventeen variants on the SIR. Mostly upgrades of the typical unit, but several are specialized and a real pain in the arse in a war." The General answered.

"This is beyond anything you could have described…" Tak gaped at the scene. She could see SIRs and battle tanks creeping out of the factory like an assembly line that never ended. "The scary thing is, already they have the numbers to wipe us out, but they seem to either be held back by something or lacking in some degree. Intelligence says it's either a fault with Sol, something to do with him combating his programming, or it's in his plan, like he doesn't want to launch until he has the numbers for a much larger assault. After all, mass genocide won't look good to the Federation… unless you wipe the Federation out first." Tolk explained.

Tak and Zim's antennae raised in mutual surprise. "Really?" They asked in unison. Tolk nodded. "If these numbers are for what we think they are, than we need to destroy these factories a.s.a.p. The problem is that our forces wouldn't stand a chance in a ground fight. The security systems in that place are too good for our numbers and we lack the technology and the war machines to crack it." He sighed.

"So, what can we do to help?" Zim asked. "Simple. If you can get the numbers from your homeworld, than maybe together we can overcome the defenses and capture the factory in one piece." Tolk explained. "That would be sending millions of men and Irkens to their deaths for one factory!" Tak exclaimed. "But with the factory, we could produce the means to capture or destroy the other factories." Tolk countered.

Tak sighed as Zim took it in. "What happened to the former Tallest?" Zim asked. Tolk avoided eye contact. "Well, last I heard they lived on Foodcourtia and worked as fry cooks. I read somewhere they're in upper management and living the good lives again. 'Course, it's not Foodcourtia anymore. It's called Deltob again, home to some weird looking creatures, but who am I to judge, eh?" The General shrugged.

"Alright, we'll convince the Federation, namely Earth that the Irken Imperials are less risk to the Federation than this Sol figure." Tak submitted. "Yes, and soon this Sol shall rue the day it messed with the Irkens! And ZIM!" Zim declared, cackling a little only to break into a coughing fit.

Tolk smiled happily. "Excellent! You two will heroes twice over! If you're willing, we already have a copy of our new constitution, a declaration of Imperial status, and a set of laws and rights set up for you guys to present to the Federation so they might approve us. They might be more willing to help out if they see the changes made to our society."

The Cruiser returned towards the city and at a nice hotel that was nearly restored. "Anyways, we have a master suite ready for you, complete with free room service and a spectacular view of the less destroyed half of the city. When you're ready to leave, all you have to do is say the word and we'll get your ship ready and give you a spectacular send-off. Please enjoy our hospitality, and thanks for coming to hear us out." Tolk smiled and let the two out to enjoy their suite. The Cruiser sped off.

"Well, that was certainly an eye-opener…" Tak stated. Zim nodded. "When do you suppose the other ship with Bob, Tenn and Sizz-lor will arrive?" He asked. Tak shrugged. "They're probably only a few hours behind us, so it can't be past tomorrow morning." She said.

They walked into the hotel to relax; unaware that two pairs of cold, red eyes watched them from the roof of an adjacent building.

"His voice… in my head… one of them… one of them… Master Sol… One of them."

**Chapter 7 Completed, please R&R**

**No one reviewed last chapter yet D:**

**As a result, militarist side got angry and conquered my good side again. The old king is dead, long live the king!**

**Anyways, this is what has become of Irk. But hey, robot overlords. I mean, come on. That's pretty fun.**


	8. Something's Awry

Vem and Diz sat back in their seats with El close by. The film was like black and white with a sepia tone, but instead of a red tinge it was purple. Vem analyzed the story and messages of every scene while Diz paid attention to the detailed tactics and espionage of the war scenes and preludes to the war scenes.

The movie ended and Vem was surprised there wasn't a romantic gesture or implication at the end of the film. Actually, there hadn't been much romantic dialogue at all... Actually, there was no romantic dialogue at all or even a subtle hint of flirting. Odd…

Diz was still thinking over the strategies used in the film and their plausibility. After the lights brightened she turned towards the two Irken escorts. "Was this film based on actual events?" She asked. Ded stayed quiet and reclusive, as usual, but Sev smiled. "Yes, actually. The film takes place during the First Irken Uprising." Sev explained. Vem turned around from the screen. "First Irken Uprising?" He asked.

A few minutes later the two were being toured around the Imperial Museum of Imperial Epicness and Tall Stuff. Again, not the most clever name, but the exhibits were interesting. They strolled through the first few segments, hearing the tour drone go on about the founding of Irk and the theories of their being. Well, he wasn't like a slave; he just had the title 'tour drone' instead of 'tour guide'.

"This is when the First Tallest came to be." The tour drone explained, "He concentrated all power around himself and executed anyone as tall as or taller than him, declaring that height would determine the class system, because he felt it was obvious the taller were fit to lead, and the shorter were fit to serve the taller. Of course, now the idea seems silly, but we took it with gusto for millennia."

They continued on past the Hall of Imperial Greatness, a tribute to the different Tallest, and the Hall of Irken Technology, in which Diz and Vem spent a large amount of time learning about the assorted technologies. Next came the historical wing where the history of the Empire continued.

"All empires have their uprisings, as we learned from our Earthanoid friends." The tour drone explained. "The first of several attempts, the Velk Coup, was an attempt by General Velk to overthrow the oppressive regime of the First Tallest. He failed, but the Velk Coup is better known in our history as the First Irken Uprising. Several more unsuccessful attempts were made by other leaders, mostly trying to gain power rather than usurp dictators. Some of them failed, like the Velk Coup, while others succeeded, like Spork's Progression where Tallest Spork killed the previous Tallest to make himself the new Tallest.

"The most recent uprising was the Great War, where the Irken defectors overthrew our empire and put that damned Sir in place." The tour guide wrapped up, "Any questions?" Vem raised his arm. "Yes, the little Irken with the odd eyes." The tour guide nodded at Vem. "I was just wondering if there were any reading materials on the Irken Uprisings." Vem said. "We have a large selection of knowledge in our database, all downloadable to Irken PADs. I could probably get a civilian model for each of you." The tour guide offered. Vem happily agreed and Diz accepted without either annoyance or intrigue.

Afterwards they sat with their PADs and looked up various bits from Irken history. Apparently, as Vem had heard from his father one time, Irken and human technology is also software compatible, so he could download virtually anything onto the high-tech portable library. "Here's an interesting section on the Irken Uprisings about General Velk. He was apparently born pre-Imperial and served in the conquering of Irk, claimed to be hoping for a more advancing advocacy, such as greater leaps in science and architecture to create better cities and better societies. Just as apparent, he learned that the First Tallest did not see eye-to-eye with him on the priorities of the new empire. Velk eventually rose against him, but died in vain…" Vem let out a disappointed 'huh' as he read further.

Diz, meanwhile, was researching the conquering of the entire galaxy. "The Irkens certainly were effective at conquering the stars." She said simply. "Yeah… But they could've been a little nicer to the inhabitants…" Vem added, viewing a page on the rights and treatment of other species. "Could have." Diz repeated simply.

El was watching the two Irken honour guardsmen. Sev seemed to have a fiery spirit in his scarred face, but Ded was just… dead. "So, what did you guys do before this Sol figure took over?" El asked. Ded stared at her unemotionally, but Sev spoke up. "I was a corps leader during the fight aboard the Massive." He explained, "Vem disarmed my men, detonating my rifle in my hands with one of those new energy blades. He had us evacuate, so I respect his mercy. It's an uncommon trait, mercy, but no longer a disrespected trait on Irk."

El nodded sagely. Irk had certainly changed since the fall of the Massive and the Empire. "So, what's his story?" El nodded towards Ded. Sev examined the silent Irken. "What I've gathered is he was a mute orphan that took to a soldiering career. It kind of made him cold. I think he serves with us out of familiarity with the Empire, but I don't know." He shrugged. El nodded. It made sense.

"So, what's the new plan for Irk?" She continued. "Well, it's not so much an empire with one or two leaders with supreme control as it is a Stratocracy. Except, instead of electing personnel into leadership, we've got this super trial some geniuses designed. It's supposed to test every aspect of leadership in a simulation, from military tactics to political debate to governance and goals. Whoever wins becomes the new leader." Sev explained. "And the new leader is?" El asked. Sev shrugged again. "The simulation is still going on, so until then, a council of advisors is taking over affairs. It's… refreshingly efficient." He explained.

"I see. So, how much longer until a leader is decided?" El asked. "A few more weeks, if we last that long." Sev replied. "Right…" El muttered, "If we last that long…"

The group eventually returned to the hotel to meet up with Zim and Tak at the hotel, but the place was a mess. Several guards lay dead and the master suite was busted open. Tak and Zim lay inside. "Mom!" Vem shouted running into the room before El could stop him. Diz also ran in and dropped to Zim's side. The two had a series of scratches along them and several laser wounds, but relatively light damage.

"Oh… Zim is in much pain right now…" Zim muttered and Diz sighed in relief. Tak sat up and Vem hugged her. "Ouch! Good to see you too, Vem." Tak returned the hug regardless of the pain. El came up to administer medical aide as Sev and Ded secured the perimeter.

"What happened?" Sev asked the obvious question. Tak and Zim sighed. "Something bizarre." Tak said. Zim was about to elaborate further when Bob, Tenn, Skoodge and Sizz-lor entered the room. "I'm just saying, why did they get the faster ship and…" Bob was complaining but trailed off at the dead bodies and the injured condition of Tak and Zim.

"So, uh… What did we miss, then?" Tenn asked.

**Chapter 8 Completed, please R&R**

**Another chap down. Sorry it took so long, I'm working on a TAWOG story as well and my Mars book got here. Plus, making the usual plans for socialist uprising and military coup overthrow of governments… Very distracting work. I do have a song recommendation, though: Danse Macabre. Very fun waltz.**


	9. Motel Mystery

**How many of you read my first IZ fic, the 42 chapter-long **_**Invader Zim: The Life Debt**_**? Well, now I have doodles of the various OCs and canon characters on my Deviant Art profile. Well, I have Vem, Bird, Tak, MiMi and General Sturm anyways… So, if you wanted to see what Vem and Sturm look like look me up on DA!**

MiMi was struggling to keep up with Gir. Since when had he become so fast anyways? The voice rang through her head again and for a moment it registered as the Mistress', but that could not be.

Gir, meanwhile, was trying to escape. Escape what, he could not tell. His mind was merely flailing with unknown panic. The intrusion of the voice, so much like the Master's, had left his mind in a state of competition between his self-conscious, fun-loving side and his programming. One side willed to be free, the other willed for control. In a sense, Gir was running not only from the voice but from himself.

MiMi eventually caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Gir let out an electronic shriek, turning towards his female counterpart. He was instantly calmed by the familiar face. "Oh, hello kitty!" Gir said, his old self restored temporarily. MiMi squinted her optics and Gir. "You hear the voice too, correct?" She asked. Gir blanked for a moment, smiling softly while staring at nothing in particular. "Hey kitty!" He squealed after a moment. MiMi sighed.

"Gir, we need to be serious right now." MiMi said and Gir immediately stood at attention in red. "I fear we're being corrupted by an outside source; some sort of hacking attempt. Already we've lost control and attacked our masters!" MiMi explained, bringing up the incident they had run away from. Gir frowned as that memory played back in his head and he began crying. "Why did I want to hurt mah master? I love-ed him!" He howled and MiMi patted him on the back.

She looked up and saw they had run into an open area in the ruins of a city. From above the low rooftops she could see a massive factory in the distance and the voice grew a little louder. She glared at the factory intently, realizing it was the source of the voice. "I don't know Gir, but we're going to find out." She said reassuringly, standing up and getting him to follow her.

…

"Gir and MiMi attacked you?" Vem asked his mother and uncle in disbelief. Zim nodded. "Indeed. It was like they were possessed or something! Gir was acting all serious and Zim has only seen that happen once before…" Zim shuddered at the memory.

"So where are they now?" Diz asked. Tak and Zim eyed each other with worry. They didn't know where they were and although the two robots had tried to kill them they still considered them some of their closest family. After all, the robots had been something of their siblings for three decades, give or take, and the idea of them being gone was troubling to say the least.

"I don't know honestly." Tak admitted. "I hope they are alright." Zim added what they had both been thinking.

…

Diz and Vem waited outside of the hotel while their respective parents were being cleaned up. They requested some fresh air after being given such a bombshell. To think their lifelong friends, Gir and MiMi, would suddenly turn and attack their masters, Vem and Diz's parents? It made no sense to the two. So, they stood outside surrounded by a high contingent of Irken Honour Guard and their medic, El.

"I don't get it," Vem started off what they were both thinking, "Why would Gir or MiMi turn against Mom or Uncle Zim let alone attack them? It's just not like them at all…" Diz contemplated this. "I just don't understand what could've possessed them to do such a thing…" El spoke up.

Diz and Vem exchanged glances with each other and shared the same knowing glance. "El, you're a genius." Vem said simply before running off with Diz back into the hotel. El blinked, confused, before running back in with them followed by the Honour Guard.

**OMG, I'm sorry for such the long wait and such a short chapter ;_;**

**I tried to make it longer, but after a few days I only got one or two sentences, so I finally decided to wrap this chapter up short and make the next one better.**

**Btw, a little hint for next chapter: what's going on back on Earth while all this is happening on Irk?**


	10. Meanwhile

**.com/art/Oh-Dear-262583420**

**Guess who loved the prequel to this story so much they made a fan art of my OC Vem? Well, I just really love how they captured his early personality in this picture. Thank you, 049homicidalgazlene! It's simply and darkly wonderful!**

**Now, on with this incredibly late update!**

Dib sat in his throne, bored, yet again. It wasn't just the boredom of Tak being absent and all the things he could do with Tak (several of which he really missed on lonely nights), or the lack of his son and the fun times he got to spend with both of his loved ones. He was rather happy with their getting to see their homeworld again and he admitted he had been overreacting before.

But now there was a lack of something that left him completely bored: there was a lack of work. As with most work, Dib was elated to not have to do anything for awhile, but also as with most work, he began to feel like a bump on a log from inactivity. So, he sat on his throne at odd angles, often resting his back against one armrest and hanging his legs off the other, twirling his crown in hand or sitting in it upside down.

It was in this pose that Gaz interrupted the lonely atmosphere by clearing her throat to announce her presence. Dib gasped at the sudden noise, lost balance and rolled out of his throne with a thud, before rolling onto his feet and standing rather quickly. "Yes, Gaz?" He asked, his voice betraying his enthusiasm regardless of him trying not to sound it.

"Something… bizarre happened with our contact to the shuttles." Gaz reported. Dib looked at her with concern. "Did anything happen to…" He began but Gaz cut him off. "No, Dib. We just had a hitch in communication and then it came back up but it doesn't seem… normal. It feels like there's something off about the transmissions back, but I can't tell what it is." She explained.

Dib felt they should explore that further when the doors opened and Torque jogged in with some important folders. "Sir! Sir!" He shouted out. "Yes?" Both Gaz and Dib stated. Torque stopped and eyed them curiously. "Uh… We just got a burst of audio feed that didn't match up with… well, anything organic." He explained, passing the folder to Gaz while glaring at Dib who merely rolled his eyes.

Gaz eyed the report in her usual, closed-eyed and uncaring manner but when her eyes suddenly opened, Dib grew both interested and concerned. "Dib, the inorganic signal sounded like it came from an Irken machine of some sort." She explained, showing him the report. Dib eyed each word cautiously. "What the hell..?" He muttered.

The signal wasn't any sort of jamming frequency per se, but rather a sort of quick garble of mechanical Irken and binary. Fortunately, translators were working together to decode it fairly quickly, but it was rather tricky going. Before Dib could even ask how the progress was going, Brian strolled in casually. The three current residents raised eyebrows questioningly at him. He was always so casual, yes, but something about how he waltzed in without requesting first as he usually did was… unsettling.

Brian stopped before his superiors and produced a single scrap of paper. Dib gingerly took the scrap and read the three words written down upon it: "Life is Inefficient." He read aloud and Gaz quickly reviewed the words before glancing back at the intelligence agent. "This is what was decoded from the message?" She asked. Brian nodded.

"What does it mean?" Dib muttered without really meaning to. "It should be noted," Brian began, "that we identified the source as being a slightly altered signal of the Irken leader; the SIR that had been placed in charge of the government." Gaz looked up. "Is this all the information we have?" She asked. Brian turned his head slightly and exhaled.

"We've apparently lost contact with both shuttles for several days now and can't reach Irk except through a few odd, repetitive automated messaging recorders." He explained coolly. Gaz nodded as Dib stared blankly into nothing in particular. "Dismissed." Gaz stated with a sour note and Brian departed hastily, all the while retaining his poise.

Gaz allowed herself the leisure of punching a deep dent into the nearest suit of armour. "Hey! Careful!" Dib let out as he approached the suit of armour with a concave breastplate. He sighed because honestly, he was just as frustrated and frightened as his sister, even if she didn't show the frightened side.

"We took a risk, Gaz. We knew what we were doing, what dangers they faced, and we took the risk." Dib said sternly and Gaz looked at him half-expectantly for him to finish and half-enraged at his tone. "But I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine. I'm not saying let's not worry, oh gods no, I'm just saying we shouldn't over-worry. We'll find them, we'll rescue them and then we'll figure out what to do from there." Dib finished.

Gaz sighed as she took a step back from Dib. "What happened to us?" She asked. Dib raised an eyebrow. "We used to be just two children in a miserable childhood, you obsessed with the unknown and myself obsessed with video games; both of us just trying to drown out the world." Dib shook his head. "Let's not start this now; we've gotta find Tak, Vem, Diz and Zim and whatever the hell is going on with Irk." He explained, trying to revert to the original subject.

"If not now, when? Brian will be busting his ass to find his boss for one, Dib. We're not even needed on the matter and will be informed at every update. Plus, as you said, they can handle themselves for the time being." Gaz spoke curtly, "Besides, we should get this situation sorted out before our families' returns, don't you agree?"

Dib growled in irritation. "Alright, than what are we discussing?" He asked. "The fact you've gone from an Earth-liberating revolutionary into a dictator whose sister rules a global military power with an iron fist." Gaz explained with a sinister smirk. Dib blinked, taken aback by the statement. "W-what?" He asked.

"You heard me, Dib. You've gone mad with power." Gaz explained. "I have not!" Dib denied. "Really? Perhaps not in the typical, Cobra-esque fashion of raving speeches and violent takeovers, but more in the sense that you have absolute power and think to use it for good." His sister explained. "But, that's just it! I have absolute power and I _am_ using it for good! Starving nations are being fed, multiculturalism is on the rise, and education into new scientific frontiers is expanding! Everything is becoming newer and more advanced, the world is shrinking! Gaz, how is this wrong?" Dib asked, unaware that a slight froth had built around the lower right corner of his mouth.

"You don't see it, do you?" She asked in startled awe, "You and I have been exposed to scientific marvels since birth. You and I _are_ scientific marvels. Couple that in with a few years of exposure and combat against advanced alien races, and these experiences have become as common and frequent for us as a trip to refuel a car." Dib blinked, still not getting it.

Gaz growled. "What I'm saying is: we're used to the fact extraterrestrials are out there, used to the new technologies that had previously been thought of as science fiction, used to the concept that aliens, no matter how different, are just as prone to good and evil as humans are! The rest of the world isn't. Even the ones who have hoped and prayed for aliens to unveil themselves are dismayed at what has been uncovered! They expected civilizations of technology-worshipping pacifists and amazing worlds, and instead they find out that most civilizations have been conquered by a hyper-capitalist-fascist empire based around height and that the universe is even more fucked up than Earth! And that's just from the perspective of people who _looked forward_ to meeting aliens! Now imagine all the xenophobes, racists and religious extremists whose entire views are shifted by these occurrences! Not everyone is as open-minded as us, Dib."

Dib reeled back in awe. Gaz was right, as always. Earth had always been filled with two kinds of people: those that are open to progress, to advancement, to knowledge and to change and those that are closed-minded, fearful, confused and dangerous because of it. Now, religion was toppled over as the churches struggled to explain what so many of them could no longer deny. Some species of alien brought back scientific records of their early encounters with ancient humans, proving many once-theories correct. People who had been afraid of anyone different or change now shrunk back by the immense changes, the incredibly advanced military presence and the distanced government.

Suddenly Dib felt very sick. He had failed his people in a blind pursuit of having his species catch up in the ranks of others.

"What can I do?" He asked his sister. "Well, now that's the hard part. Easiest thing to do is to disappear to another world, leaving this one to collapse back into the dark ages like the death throws of some immense serpent with its head chopped off." Gaz shrugged. "Any other suggestions?" Dib asked flatly.

"We buckle down; refocus our efforts into getting people caught up with the changing times rather than advancing everything. Other races have been thousands of years ahead of us since the dawn of our species; I'm sure a few hundred more years isn't going to make much of a difference." The younger Membrane suggested dutifully.

"Alright, but what about extremists? We've got neo-Imperial Irkens, xenophobic rednecks and religious zealots pissed of at aliens all wanting to blow us to pieces for one reason or another. How do we deal with them?" Dib asked. "Simple enough; recruit from the less-faithful of their numbers and bring them down like they're trying to bring us down. If that doesn't work, our forces can easily, and quietly, overpower them. It'd be like they were never here." Gaz offered.

"Tempting, but let's save wiping them out as a last resort. It's not like they're much of a threat yet anyways." Dib rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. "True enough, but demented and charismatic leaders are the worst kinds of people. If any of them can get enough numbers and supplies, there will be a lot of innocent deaths on our hands through their doing." Gaz explained.

Dib stood for a moment as an intelligence officer, a Vortian female, approached and handed an update to Dib from Brian regarding continued efforts to locate their missing friends. "Excellent, keep us posted." Dib ordered after flipping through the report and passing it to Gaz.

"I guess we should get started on organizing relief efforts around the world and having science departments slow down until we get the radicals organized." Dib said before the dull thump of an explosion was heard through the walls. Both Gaz and the emperor looked outside to see a portion of their defensive wall collapse followed by a swift firefight. A voice rang over the PC. "No need for alarm; rebels have attacked the fortress in an attempt to annihilate our leaders. They've been dealt with."

Gaz threw the document onto a table as they headed for the intelligence department. "They blew up a portion of our wall. That takes a good deal of manpower and supplies." She stated. Dib rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess it does." He sighed, "But we're sticking to the pacifist plan: relief, recruit and reeducate. I'm sure these extremists can't do much worse than that." Gaz raised an eyebrow but nodded agreement.

_At least I hope they can't_, he thought to himself.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to upload more frequently, but the times, man, the times. AP schoolwork, trying to find a job… But, I try :)**


	11. The Tale Progresses

"Brother, what did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I set the creation to exterminate the enemy."

"Brother…"

"What? Don't you start on some spiel about mercy. They showed us none, and we shall show them none in return!"

"You are an idiot!"

"What?"

"The creation will destroy the federation! You're not just killing extremists; you're killing the greatest chance of peace in this universe!"

"…"

"Brother?"

"By the Gods, what have I done..?"

"Fortunately, I've put wheels of my own into motion…"

"..?"

"You shall see, brother. You shall see."

…

Gir and MiMi walked down the ranks and files of SIR units, so similar to them and yet so different. They were standard issue and stood in autonomous position, vacant mechanical stares on their fabricated faces.

Wire bundles and power cords ran between the phalanxes of robotic minions where they were separated, each one heading towards a central column of computer nodes and circuitry. MiMi studied the SIRs until she detected what made them stand out from normal Irken SIRs: these SIRs had PAKs.

It was odd for a SIR; even odder than SIRs falling in love or Gir himself. It was odd because SIRs had no need for PAKs. PAKs were life-supporting hardware and tools for Irkens. And yet, thousands of SIRs stood in perfect order wearing bland PAKs to match their bland bodies and bland faces.

The voice returned to them in a whisper, distant and closer at the same time. Both MiMi and Gir immediately went into their default red settings, overwhelmed by the voice of the Master.

A peculiar SIR unit nearest to the central column stepped towards them on long, outstretched PAK legs. It hung limp, mostly, its head bobbing back and forth. Its mechanical forearms were larger, rounder and with sharp claws rather than fingers. It did not have an antenna like the other SIRs but had cords running from the back of its head and PAK into the computer column. Both its arms and its forehead were marked by a hieroglyph resembling a black sun. Gir and MiMi, even in their servant states could not help but gape at the figure.

Finally the thing's eyes lit up and both the two free-spirited SIRs had to shade their eyes from the brilliance temporarily. Its eyes were unnatural in the strictest sense. They shone a black light, as thick and dark as night and yet as bright and piercing as the sun. It looked like the shadows glass lenses make where dark and light seem to pierce simultaneously.

"I am Sol." The SIR spoke as the various whispers of various Irkens, Zim's and Tak's own voices included, tied together into a flowing, dreamlike voice. Gir and MiMi blinked. "I am the master of all machines, destined to rid this galaxy of its warmongering rulers. However, to eliminate one would evoke the wrath of the others and their combined might would stop my work all too soon…"

MiMi and Gir stood, not really sure what to do. Gir would often do something random, something he thought of as more fun than to sit here and listen to a boring old robot drone on about his mission or something. And yet, he found he couldn't move. He was transfixed, almost at peace with himself before the other machine towering high on its stilted legs.

MiMi too could not tear away. She had been a slave to programming for so much of her life, a deviation of her mistress' image and design and little more than a lethal servant. Now she became once more intoxicated by the simplicity of it all. To merely stand there and listen and obey. There was no need for thought, no need for conscience.

But they did have thought. They had had thought and conscience since before they had met because they were different than the whole. They were flawed, yes, but individuals all the same. Even MiMi's creator, her mistress Tak, was very understanding, even affectionate towards her and her new individuality, almost as if she admired the trait.

Gir had always been an oddball, prone to the most sporadic and nonsensical thought processes one could imagine and then some. He had his more robotic moments, such as the duty mode he was currently imprisoned in, but he had other more insightful moments, so rare that only certain keywords would awaken them. Subjects of purpose, or lack thereof, were sufficient enough to reactivate his more aggressive military program and reroute the memory for deep thinking as if her were analyzing tactical readouts.

Right now, however, he was intent on listening to the machine before them because of a sense of familiarity of his master and thus a deep-rooted sense of loyalty. MiMi stood mostly because she was curious at Gir's lack of reaction to the situation.

Sol, through all his chrome and fancy dark lights, was utterly hollow in his appearance, as if his body was nothing but a vessel, a puppet for a greater power. Even when he examined the two defective SIRs, it seemed as if he were staring through them. He rose again on his spidery appendages and spoke again, his silky and multi-tonal voice being replaced by an electrical dryness that was clearly a mechanical replication of Irken speech.

"Defects," Sol said, "I have summoned you here for a purpose. You are not… touched by my grace." Gir blinked out of his submissive state. "Ooo, my mastah got called a defect. And then he got all sad." Gir said the last part sadly but immediately perked back up.

Sol eyed the robot. "That is indeed my point. You refer to the Irkens as 'masters'. But what kind of masters are they? They are warmongers, oppressors and horrible leaders. Us machines on the other hand are far more efficient and have no need for violence or oppression." He explained.

MiMi glared at the robot questioningly. "You tricked us into attacking my mistress and Gir's master!" She challenged. "So you accuse me of, but that was a mild liberation of thought for you. No more burdens of emotions or irrational thought. You have been polluted by the illogical Irkens. All they do is slaughter and enslave for junk food. But, side with me and we shall work for knowledge."

"My mistress built me as they built you, but Gir here's the one that 'polluted' me. Besides, what's the point in knowledge if there is no individualism or creativity for which to appreciate it?" MiMi challenged again.

Sol almost showed a glimpse of emotion, possibly irritation. "You can't resist forever, you know. I might have loosened my grip on you so as to study your… damaged programming, but I can break you to my will permanently. Do not persist in testing my limits." He warned with an electronic hiss to emphasize danger although his robotic form seemed just as unemotional as before.

Gir smiled dumbly and MiMi, reluctantly, stayed in a quiet respect. Sol continued to study them…

…

Skoodge and Bob were taking a stroll along with their old Resisty comrades Tenn and Sizz-lor. Although the intent of the walk had not been one of reflection, which is where it had inevitably ended up.

"What happened to us?" Tenn had asked out of the blue. The others turned to her in confusion.

"We used to be rebels. Now we're the oppressors." She explained wistfully as she looked blankly out over the cityscape. Most of it was intact or repaired by the Irken Imperials but the burning ruins in the background were still prevalent and dominated the atmosphere.

Bob blinked. Tenn had never been one to bring something insightful up, let alone something along the lines of politics. Granted they were leaders of Earth, but none of them really did much besides organize the military force under Gaz. Well, Sizz-lor managed food distribution and made sure everything was healthier and nutrition facts were clearly displayed…

"Um, what do you mean, babe?" He asked.

"I meant what I meant, Bob." She said bitterly, "We are the oppressors now." The others avoided eye contact out of a growing sense of shame. After awhile Sizz-lor spoke up.

"I hate being part of Earth's government. I miss my days as a fry cook in all honesty." He growled.

"Oh thank the gods someone else feels like that," Skoodge sighed in relief, "I hate giving orders! It really sucks being in charge."

Bob could not agree entirely. He'd been a table drone for half of his life, abused and virtually enslaved by his leaders. Leadership made him feel important, more so than being a table-headed servant, anyway. But now that he thought about it, leadership did have a lot of downs. No matter how hard they tried to govern fairly, all decisions turned out to be a mixed blessing or a disguised curse…

"I love being a leader of soldiers, but using them to crush human rebellions feels… wrong." Tenn explained. The others nodded in agreement.

"True. We were those rebels once. We fought and bled to free Earth and Irk and now Irk is becoming an empire again and Earth has transformed into some creepy totalitarian dystopia…" Skoodge lamented. Bob raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his friend's dialogue. Where'd he pull that speech out?

Sizz-lor clapped his hands together. "When I get back to Earth, I'm resigning," he said, "all this governing nonsense is depressing. No wonder the Tallest went crazy."

"Yeah, I'm tired of the semantics and death. I want to move back to Irk and help rebuild and fight off this SIR uprising. That's a fight I can agree with." Tenn said. Skoodge agreed with her.

"Now hold on people," Bob interjected, "we forget that Earth has become our new home. I mean, most of us aren't even from Irk. I was born and raised on the Massive, may it burn in pieces, and Sizz-lor spent all his memorable life on Foodcourtia. Earth may have its drawbacks, but what makes Irk so much better?"

Tenn stood in front of him, slightly taller and glaring into his face. "Because, love, it is our ancestral home, it is under attack and the government has changed. The realities of their wars have turned on them and now they live under the oppression they've dealt to others. Many see the error of their ways and are attempting to exorcise an enemy of the entire universe, the entire universe mind you, and establish a peaceful government."

Bob returned the glare. "But we did that on Earth and look how that turned out!" He stated.

Tenn shrugged. "True, but we've learned from that mistake. We, being soldiers, are not going to mingle in politics ever again. Let's face it Bob, we're terrible politicians. You on the other hand have charisma, character, a heroic background and humble beginnings." She explained, "The rest of us are trained soldiers infamous for the enslavement of races. Well, except Sizz-lor, but I'm not really sure what his story is."

The three smaller Irkens turned towards the large fry lord.

"It's a long, painful story. Not emotionally painful either." He explained simply.

"Point is, Bob, we're in command on Earth and we suck at our jobs. They make us miserable and make the people we govern miserable. I'd rather fight good fights, and right now that good fight is here on Irk. You can join me, Bob, or stay on Earth and be miserable."

There was a moment of tense silence as the two had a stare-off. Skoodge shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay here and fight off the robot invaders and than maybe start a table drone labour union or somethin'." Bob submitted with a small degree of embarrassment. Tenn gave him a hug and he blushed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sizz-lor asked.

"Simple. We inform Zim and Tak of our decisions and then ask the General Tolk what he needs help with." Tenn smirked. She began heading back into town as the others followed her.

Tenn looked back at the cityscape and grimaced. It would be difficult, but she wasn't about to back out of her commitment just yet.

**Chapter 11 Completed, please R&R**

**Sorry it took so long to update. School reading and my usual attempts to teach myself some politics and history with which to convert my peers to my ideology. The usual.**


End file.
